Silk
by Eovin
Summary: Long elegant pale fingers ghosted over the heated flesh. Light barely noticeable teasing brushes on hypersensitive skin caused pleasurable shudders to erupt in the body of the victim. Pale lips carved into a smirk pressed against long delicate neck.DMHP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Silk. He was surrounded by it. Cool silk of the sheets he was laying on, soft and deceptively breakable ropes that tied him to the bed, obscuring darkness of silk covering his eyes._

_His obsidian black locks surrounded his head like a halo contrasting sharply with the glossy emerald silk of the sheets. His breathing coming out in pants. His body stark naked and flushed writhing on the enormous surface of the bed he was tied to. His delectable porcelain white skin glistering with sweat. Pleasure painted his cheeks dark red._

_The reason of his condition laid in the most intimate part of his body. And more precisely in a vibrator that was deeply seated in his bottom. And a cock ring that didn't allow him any release from this pleasurable torture._

_The only sounds that broke the silence of the room were the harsh breathing of the captive and occasional whimpers that escaped his mouth._

_But even though there was no other sound brunette knew that his captor was there. Watching… He could feel those smoldering silver eyes trailing over his body, caressing every inch of his skin, devouring him. _

_He was painfully aware of the look that was currently fixed on his twitching entrance, of the darkly sinful intentions and promises it carried inside._

_The still air of the room rippled. Harry's heart beat increased. He knew that the change in the air could only mean one thing – his predator moved._

_Long elegant pale fingers ghosted over the heated flesh. Light barely noticeable teasing brushes on hypersensitive skin caused pleasurable shudders to erupt in the body of the victim._

_Pale lips carved into a smirk pressed against long delicate neck kissing it gently, tauntingly. Teeth clamping hard on the junction where his neck meets his shoulder ripped a startled cry of pain from the plump petal soft pouting pink lips. Hot talented tongue soothed the hurt gently caressing the bite._

_Strong pale naked body gracefully moved to rest between the parted legs. Hands glided firmly over the expanse of that delectable body presented to the hunter. Pleasure filled sighs and murmurs escaped the prey. _

_Long elegant fingers twisting, turning and torturing perk pink nipples eliciting mewls and whimpers from the bound boy. Mouth leaving a scorching trail of fire tracing his neck, his collarbone, and the spot behind his ear, leaving love bites and hickeys to mark his territory, nibbling and sucking his earlobe drawing pleasure filled moans from the captured prey._

_Leaving one hand to torture hardened flesh of his nipples the other went lower, gliding down his side, over his flat tummy, skipping the straining erection and dipping lower between his legs. Taking hold of the toy pushed deep into the tight hole the hunter moved to take it out, sliding it from its sheath before sharply thrusting it back in, hitting his prey's prostate dead on._

_-Aaahhh!!!-the cry of pleasure left those petal lips, making hunters member twitch and harden even farther._

_Liking the reaction he got and wanting to hear more the light haired captor started to move the toy. In and out. In and out. In and out._

_Gasps, pleas and murmurs filled the room. Lithe brunette could feel his orgasm coming, but unable to find release due to the cock ring that was still on him. It was pure torture._

_-Please…ahh…please, Master, let me cumm!-finally loosing control cried out little raven._

_Dark chuckle filled the room, sending shivers down the ravens' spine._

_-Hmm, you beg so prettily, little one. But since you've been such a good boy, I do believe you earned a reward. - Sensually purred the predator. _

_-Nnnggh!-before the bound boy could even comprehend what was happening those pale smirking lips have already enveloped his straining flesh slick with precum._

_Hadrian gasped before mewling at the overwhelming pleasure that took over his senses when that hot wet mouth and talented tongue started working on his member._

_Up and down. Up and down. Hot slick tongue swirling around the head, caressing the vein on the underside of his cock, pressing into his slit. One strong hand holding his hips down while the other never stopped moving to start with, thrusting vibrator in and out, in and out hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside his captives body._

_Young wizard never thought it was possible to feel so much pleasure at the same time. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. _

_The hunter hummed around that delicious flesh that was currently in his mouth, earning himself a loud cry of pleasure from his extremely fuckable prey. Deciding to be merciful he released the cock from his mouth, smirking when he heard protesting whine and a tiny whimper escape those tempting lips, before taking of the cock ring and proceeding to deep throat his prey._

_It took only two sucks and a hum and emerald eyed wonder was cumming with a loud cry. Feeling highly satisfied with himself captor happily drank everything his little captive could offer, moaning at the delicious taste._

_Only his little raven could be this perfect: look so ethereally beautiful, smell so intoxicatingly alluring and taste so exquisitely divine._

_Smiling lightly the blond decided to share the taste with his adorable brunette by kissing him deeply and thoroughly, leaving him dazed with bruised and kiss swollen lips._

_Hadrian for his part still hasn't completely recovered from his intense release and highly dazed from the passionate kiss and lack of oxygen, so he didn't sense that something was going on, until he suddenly felt incredibly empty when the toy was abruptly removed from his body._

_He was therefore unable to hold back the whine that escaped his mouth when it happened, earning him an amused chuckle from his captor, making him flush brilliant red._

_-Now, now, kitten, no need to worry,-cooed the predator-we're not done yet.-Harry could practically feel the feral look that his 'master' was giving him, no doubt accompanied by that infuriating, but oh so sexy smirk. He shivered in anticipation._

_The lubricating spell was used on him making him squirm slightly before two fingers were abruptly thrust into his twitching channel causing raven to keen loudly, pleasure coursing through his body._

_The silver eyed devil started moving his fingers thrusting them into the writhing body beneath him, rotating and scissoring them, preparing the tight hole for something much larger, his mouth latching on one of those oh-so-tempting nipples, making the brunette cry out from new onslaught of pleasure._

_Adding the third finger hunter kissed his prey to distract him from the slight discomfort he was feeling in his nether region, his tongue claiming and exploring the warm cavern, tasting the delicious flavor that was purely Harry. Gently thrusting his fingers he started looking for that one spot-_

_-AAahhhh!!!_

_-that would make his kitten see stars. Blonds' smirk widened when Harry started bucking on to his thrusting fingers. Feeling that his gorgeous lover was ready to proceed Draco took out his fingers shushing the disappointed whine that escaped his love._

_Positioning himself carefully Draco with one powerful thrust buried himself completely in that tight hot velvety heat. Stilling himself he let his little love adjust to his size not wanting to hurt him._

_-Move.-came a breathless command from the bound vixen._

_The blond was more then happy to comply; the tightness and heat were driving him insane. He pulled out slowly inch by agonizing inch torturing his lover until only the head of his erection was in before thrusting sharply back in, hitting Harry's prostate dead on._

_-Nnnggg!_

_Slowly at first Draco's moves gradually increased in speed and power, being eagerly met by the one who was under him, until they set a steady rhythm that only they knew the tune of. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room._

_-Aaahh…oh god…Dra-Draco! P-Please! I-I can't...ohh...right there...aahhh...harder!_

_-Nngg, so tight, so __**good!**__ You feel so good around me, love._

_The predator knew they would not last much longer. Those silken walls gripping him tightly, pulsating around him, trying to pull him deeper were pure heaven, and the sound of those sweet gasps, mewls, moans and half-coherent please were driving him to complexion._

_With one hand clutching the milky white hip he used the other to reach between their bodies and stroke his lover's erection firmly. Stroking, pulling, twisting, thumbing the slit he brought his lover to the new heights of pleasure._

_Hadrian could feel the heat coiling in his belly and knew he was very close. With each stroke to his straining erection, each thrust that hit his abused prostate, he was closer and closer to the edge._

_-Cumm for me, kitten!-that dark sinful voice ordered containing even darker purr._

_Hadrian shuddered and complied, his body arching like a bow, his insides tightening, sprouting hot white stringy liquid all over his stomach and his beloved captor's hand, his muscles contracting and tightening around his lover._

_-DRACO!_

_-HARRY!_

_Feeling those silky walls clamp on him tightly squeezing him and hearing his kittens shout brought him over the edge. Thrusting few more times he filled his love with his semen. Making few more shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm he slumped on top of his kitten being careful not to squash him._

_Coming out from his high he gently pulled out, untied his little raven kissing him sweetly on the lips before laying on his side and pulling exhausted Harry flush against him, holding him tightly, possessively, lovingly._

_-Happy anniversary, love!_

Hope you guys liked it^_^ Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
